Forced From the Heart
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Usagi and ChibiUsa have run away from Mamoru! Why? and Why did they come to Rei for help? Later on ReiUsagi


Ami- I think I scared my Muses today. I though up this story and they ran away. Heh....Although I don't blame them. I think it started when I was changeing the channel to go to the moive channel, I passed Jerry Springer...and the 7 Kindergardeners got to see censored Nakied women...I gasped and turned of the TV about 3 channels later with in 5 seconds. But yeah..I own nothing but Kati and Selene in this fic. I don't know if I will continue it or not, but who knows. I know the frist part is vauge but oh well. This is done in between yelling of parents telling me to clean my room x.x Parents just have no Priorities *Shakes head* This has no Connection to When Angel's Appear or Don't Speak Dear Lighting Protector and Ice Angel (Or WHATEVER it's called)  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Ami/Makoto, Minako/Kati  
  
Ages-  
  
Inners- 23-25 Range (I've hard on sites that they all range in ages in the show and Manga from 14 to 16 Yet again, I only heard this) ChibiUsa- 4-5 Selene- Newborn (You'll see) Kati- 24 Mamo-Baka - ......75! No...28 about o.o  
  
It was about midnight when a figure came running through the rain that hid them so well. It was a woman of about the age of 23 carrying a small child that was asleep. The woman's long blond hair was tangled and dreanched with rain and blood. Her deep ocean blue eyes looked about franticly, trying to find a place to hide from what she and the child were running from. Her eyes soon spotted the Cherry Hill Temple and she made her way towards it as the child started to wake, "Mama...." "Shhhh...ChibiUsa...It's okay...go back to sleep sweetheart...We'll be safe soon okay?" The child opened her deep red eyes and nodded before hideing her face in her mother's shoulder, her pink hair darkened by the rain and blood that also covered her and her mother. She turned and started up the steps that could mena life or death to them. Soon, the Priestess of the Temple saw them running up the stairs and came out quickly to meet them halfway, takeing ChibiUsa so they could keep moveing. Soon, they moved into the liveing quarters of the temple. The Priestess showed the woman into her room before placeing the child on the bed. She left to go get a Futon and came back to see the blood. She pulled out the first aid kit and tended to the wounds the two had upon their thin forms and soon hand them both changed out of the bloody clothing. The child was asleep instanly. Her mother tucked her in before turning to the other woman and starting to cry, for she had held off her sobs until now, not wanting her child to see her break down. The Raven haired Priestess held the sobbing blonde and tried to calm her down..but soon found the blonde asleep in her arms and stuck within the blonde's unbreakable grasp. She sighed and fell asleep beside the blonde, wondering what had happened to make the two this fightened..and makeing them run from their protector...  
  
The next day, the two were still asleep but Rei was wide awake and extracted herself from Usagi's grasp. She got up and started to leave, she heard Usagi whimper. She walked back over and hestently kissed the woman's forhead right where the Cresent mark would shine on her forehead. Usagi calmed down and slept on peacefully as Rei left to go call the others. She picked up the phone and dialed Minako's number. It rang about three times before the more sorrowful voice of Minako's girlfriend Kati picked up, "Moshi Moshi, Aino Resedance..." There was a yawn before she was quiet. "Kati..It's me Rei. Is Minako there...There's something I need to talk with you both about." She could almost see the confused look on the Light Senshi's face before she spoke again, "Yeah...hold on. Mina-Koi! Come over here!" Rei waited before suddenly she heard the whole room, music going off, "What's up Rei-chan?" Kati spoke finaly. "..Usagi is over here right now...and before you say anything..She came over last night carrying ChibiUsa...and they both had blood all over them." "WHAT?" The Two Girls yelled in unison, their voices blending into a high pitched sound. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You will wake them up!" She hissed, "Come over in about an hour...if they are still asleep, we'll have a meeting anyways....Has anyone hear or Seen Ami lately?" The blue haired girl had sliped away in the past few years, dissapearing of the face of the earth practicly. They only got a few vauge postcards from her, so her location woulden't be known...and she drew them herself...Beautiful pictures of Oceans and Animals always graced the cards, but never telling where she was. "No...Ami- chan hasn't sent anything lately. But We have to go...We'll be over there ASAP" There was a click andReo hung up...She was about to call Makoto but then remembered that the Burnette was out trainning to keep her mind of the fact that the bluebird flew away and dissapeared. She cursed at Ami slightly out of anger, 'Damnit Ami...you have the best timeing you know..." Rei hear harsh coughing in the other room and ran to see what was happeneing. It seemed like the two that were rescued from the rain had a long road to recovery ahead of them.  
  
Ami WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chappie Done. Next thing you see on the next Chappie is an authors not that goes for all of my Fics. Read it and Please Review. I luve you all! BAINESS!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
